Sacrificio
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Al caer en cuenta de que Ladybug debía estar completamente mortificada por la fotografía del beso entre ambos, Chat Noir decide tomar cartas en el asunto... aunque hacerlo le rompa el corazón. Post-Oblivio. Oneshot.


Resumen: Al caer en cuenta de que Ladybug estaba completamente mortificada por la fotografía del beso entre ambos, Chat Noir decide tomar cartas en el asunto… aunque hacer eso le rompa el corazón. Post- Oblivio.

SACRIFICIO

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Un día después de Oblivio_

Si Marinette creyó que la mañana siguiente las cosas estarían mejor, estaba completamente equivocada. Tras la aventura del día anterior durante el paseo escolar en la tour Montparnasse, apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño. ¿La causa de su insomnio? La fotografía que Alya había tomado del beso Ladybug y Chat Noir subió inmediatamente al Ladyblog, y para la mañana estaba en primera plana de todos los periódicos de París, con el enorme encabezado que leía _Ladybug y Chat Noir son pareja finalmente_.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por ello, Marinette- había dicho Tikki cuando su elegida vio horrorizada las noticias en la computadora de su habitación- ¿qué más da si todos creen que ustedes dos son pareja? Finalmente dejaste tus sentimientos bastante claros a Chat Noir sobre el hecho de que estás enamorada de otro chico-

-Ese no es el punto, Tikki- se había quejado Marinette- realmente odio que inventen mentiras sobre mí-

Tikki sonrió amablemente, pero se encogió de hombros y entró al bolso de Marinette mientras la chica tomaba su mochila para ir a clases.

Llegando al colegio, las cosas no estaban mucho mejores. Todos sus compañeros se habían unido al _hype_ de ver el beso entre sus superhéroes favoritos. Bueno, quizá excepto Nathaniel, quien parecía algo decepcionado por ese desenlace, pero también había creído la historia sobre el beso.

"Arggg… ¿porqué tiene que pasar eso?", pensó Marinette, arrastrando derrotada los pies hacia su casillero.

Si había alguien que parecía más radiante que los demás esa mañana, incluso más que Alya, era Adrien. El chico rubio no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa de idiota era más brillante que de costumbre. Extrañamente eso fue lo único que animó a Marinette ese día.

A la hora del almuerzo, Marinette intentó evitar sentarse con Alya y Nino, pues sabía que la conversación inevitablemente sería virada hacia el beso entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero la cafetería estaba llena y la única alternativa que tenía la chica era sentarse en la mesa de Lila y su grupo de aduladores, entre los cuales estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros del colegio.

Además, con la pelirroja estaba Adrien.

Marinette se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla y dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa, suspirando resignada. Alya y Nino ni siquiera notaron su molestia, pues seguían hablando sobre cómo habían conseguido esa maravillosa fotografía cuando fueron akumatizados.

-Ladybug no parecía muy contenta de que hubieras tomado la fotografía- dijo Nino pensativo- ¿crees que querrían mantener en secreto que eran pareja? Digo, para protegerse de Hawkmoth y eso…-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Alya rodando los ojos- Chat Noir no lo estaba ocultando: parecía querer gritarlo al mundo-

-Pues… eso es obvio, Chat Noir nunca ha ocultado lo enamorado que está de Ladybug- dijo Nino- mira todas las veces que el pobre se ha interpuesto entre ella y el peligro. Creo que la ama tanto que está dispuesto a morir por ella-

Marinette lo sabía. Chat Noir la amaba y siempre la había protegido incluso con su vida. Ladybug se había convencido que eso último era porque ella era la única que podía purificar el akuma y devolver todo a la normalidad, pero por más que quisiera encontrar otra excusa sabía bastante bien que el chico la amaba de verdad. Eso le partía el corazón: su _chaton_ iba a sufrir la próxima vez que lo rechazara, sobre todo si ese beso hacía que sus esperanzas renacieran.

La pelinegra tragó saliva, intentando ignorar a Alya y todo su entusiasmo que la estaba comenzando a poner de malas. Para lograrlo, su atención pasó a la otra mesa, donde estaba Lila sentada con sus admiradores.

-Oh, por supuesto que yo ya sabía que Ladybug y Chat Noir eran pareja. Casi desde que se conocieron- dijo Lila en su tono sabiondo, poniendo su mano en su pecho y soltando esa risa falsa- Ladybug jamás le ocultaría nada a su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que no quisieron decir nada-

Marinette bufó, furiosa. No sabía que era peor: si Lila esparciera mentiras en la escuela sobre Ladybug (y sobre Marinette también) o que Alya lo hiciera en su blog que todo París leía. Realmente se sentía mal.

La chica regresó a la realidad cuando Adrien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hey, has estado muy callada toda la mañana, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio con una expresión preocupada, borrando por un momento su sonrisa radiante- ¿te sientes bien?-

Normalmente Marinette se derretiría ante el contacto con el chico, pero esta vez la chica solo suspiró tristemente. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para esa conversación.

-No es nada, Adrien- mintió la chica pelinegra encogiendo los hombros y restándole importancia- yo solo… supongo que no dormí bien. Muchas cosas en mi cabeza-

Adrien respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco dormí muy bien que digamos- dijo el chico rubio. Ahí estaba, nuevamente esa sonrisa espectacular que amenazaba con cegar a todos.

Alya y Nino parecían no estar escuchando, y fue entonces cuando Rose, Juleka y Alix se acercaron a ellos.

-Hey, ¿vieron el beso de Ladybug y Chat Noir?- dijo Alix mientras que ponía sus manos en las caderas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién crees que le sacó la foto?- dijo Alya sacando su tablet y mostrando la foto del beso en tamaño aumentado a todos los presentes- no puedo creer que…-

La conversación continuó animadamente, haciendo que Marinette se sintiera aún peor. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. ¿Qué se creían esas personas para opinar sobre la vida personal de Ladybug, cuando ni siquiera la conocían? Sí, en realidad eran sus amigos, pero ellos no lo sabían. Ni siquiera conocían a Ladybug y se creían con derecho a hablar de su vida privada como si les perteneciera.

Ella era una superheroína, no una celebridad.

-¿No crees que fue un poco desconsiderado subir esa foto al internet?- dijo Marinette de pronto, haciendo callar a todos los presentes. No fue exactamente lo que dijo, sino el hecho de que golpeó la mesa cuando lo hizo.

Todos los presentes miraron confundidos a la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Alya, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, me parece que un beso es un momento privado entre los dos- dijo Marinette con cuidado para que no se notara lo molesta que estaba con esa situación- si en efecto Ladybug y Chat Noir son pareja, no creo que haya sido buena idea subir esa foto sin su consentimiento-

-Chica, ¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Alya, parpadeando sin entender que era lo que estaba molestando tanto a su mejor amiga.

Marinette suspiró. Entra la falta de sueño y la ansiedad por el asunto de la fotografía no se sentía bien, y si se quedaba en el colegio dándole vueltas a ese tema, se enojaría y quizá sería akumatizada, o terminaría diciendo algo que hiciera sentir mal a Alya o a los demás, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Nada, no me siento muy bien- dijo Marinette, poniéndose de pie- creo que me iré a casa. Por favor, digan a _mademoiselle_ Bustier que me iré a descansar-

-Claro, Marinette- dijo Alya- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

La chica estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que era de ella de quien necesitaba tomar distancia al menos por ese día, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. De todos modos, antes de que Marinette pudiera siquiera pensar en qué responderle, Adrien se puso de pie y pasó su brazo por su espalda.

-No te preocupes, Alya- dijo Adrien- yo la acompaño. De todos modos el Gorila no tarda en pasar por mí para la sesión de fotos-

Nuevamente, si fuera cualquier otro día, Marinette se habría derretido en los brazos de Adrien, pero esta vez solo asintió seriamente y caminó cabizbaja hacia fuera de la cafetería junto al chico rubio, dejando al resto de sus amigos confundidos.

Ambos salieron del colegio juntos, y una vez fuera Adrien la soltó y caminó a su lado.

-Espero que te sientas mejor después de descansar un rato- comentó el chico en voz baja.

-Gracias, Adrien. Yo también espero eso- dijo Marinette.

El chico asintió levemente, y guardó silencio mientras la siguió al bajar las escaleras de la entrada y comenzar a caminar hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Adrien no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, pero estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que había dicho.

-Marinette, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Adrien en voz baja- quería hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que dijiste de la foto- dijo el chico en un tono dudoso, y Marinette hizo una mueca. Era precisamente el tema del que no quería hablar- dices que te pareció desconsiderado que Alya hubiera colgado esa foto en internet. ¿Porqué lo dices?-

Marinette lo miró.

-Yo… supongo que me siento mal por Ladybug- dijo Marinette- a veces nos olvidamos que cuando no es una heroína, ella es una chica normal con amigos, sueños y bueno, quizá alguien de quien esté enamorada. Creo que no solo Alya, sino todos la tratan como si no fuera una persona, como si tuvieran derecho a husmear en su vida privada solamente porque es una heroína-

Adrien la miró con atención, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo de lo que no tenía idea en el pasado.

-Esa foto fue tomada cuando ambos habían perdido su memoria- continuó Marinette- no sé que pudo haber pasado entre ellos, pero Ladybug estaba claramente incómoda por la fotografía, y aún así Alya decidió colgarla-

El chico asintió boquiabierto y asintió un par de veces. Marinette había hablado pensando en lo molesta que se sentía con Alya y con todos los que habían compartido esa fotografía, pero cuando finalmente la chica se volvió a ver a Adrien, éste tenía una expresión pálida y horrorizada.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, un poco arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir- ¿dije algo malo?-

Adrien se volvió hacia ella con la expresión más triste que había visto alguna vez en el chico, todo rastro de su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de esa mañana había desaparecido.

-¿Adrien?- repitió Marinette.

-Yo… no es nada, Marinette. Estoy bien- dijo el chico rubio, pasándose las manos por los cabellos distraídamente- yo… acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Creo que tengo que irme. Tienes razón, no debimos… no debió subir esa foto al internet. Oh, mira, aquí estamos en tu casa. Te veo mañana en el colegio. Espero que te sientas mejor-

Adrien besó rápidamente su mejilla al dejarla en la entrada de su casa y salió corriendo, bajando inmediatamente a la estación de metro. Marinette alzó las cejas, confundida.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

Tras inventar una excusa para no hacer la sesión de fotos de esa tarde, Adrien se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y respiró hondo.

"Soy un idiota", pensó el chico "soy un completo idiota"

Plagg, quien había abierto el pequeño refrigerador y tomado un trozo de queso particularmente apestoso, notó que su portador parecía mortificado. Normalmente lo veía desanimado cuando peleaba con su padre o cuando Ladybug lo rechazaba y se sentía sensible, pero en esta ocasión estaba más triste de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te puso así, Adrien?- dijo Plagg tras engullir entero el trozo de Camembert- creí que no dejarías de brincar como idiota por todos lados después del beso entre…-

-¡Ese es el problema, Plagg!- dijo Adrien en voz alta- acabo de caer en cuenta de que… Ladybug debe estar mortificada por culpa de esa fotografía-

-No me digas…- dijo el kwami, como si fuera evidente.

-Ella no esta enamorada de mí, ella ama a otro chico- dijo Adrien en voz baja, como si pronunciar esas palabras le costara trabajo- y esa foto… seguramente debe sentirse terrible. Dios, digo que la amo, y ni siquiera pensé en cómo se sentiría ella al respecto. Esto es mi culpa- se pasó las manos nerviosamente por su cabello- soy un completo idiota-

-Bueno, sí, eso es parcialmente cierto- dijo Plagg mientras que rodaba los ojos e inspeccionaba el refrigerador para elegir otro trozo de queso- esa es una descripción bastante acertada de ti. Eres un completo idiota, pero no veo cómo esto es tu culpa-

Adrien gruñó y se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Porqué no había pensado en ello? Si él ya era famoso, él sabía muy bien que era no tener privacidad. Las mentiras, las especulaciones, los rumores en los tabloides eran horribles, y si había alguien que pudiera desmentirlos, él lo agradecía. ¿Porqué no le había brindado la misma cortesía a su _Lady_?¿Era porque estaba tan desesperado por creer que tenía una oportunidad con ella que no se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos?

-Hey, deja de culparte por algo así- dijo el kwami- nadie recuerda que fue lo que pasó mientras que peleaban contra Oblivio, o cómo esa pelea terminó con ustedes dos intercambiando saliva…-

-¡Plagg!- se quejó Adrien.

-Pero nada de eso es culpa tuya. La ladyblogger tomó una foto en un momento en el que ninguno de los dos eran ustedes mismos- continuó Plagg, lanzando el trozo de queso al aire y engulléndolo con la misma facilidad de siempre- pero si te molesta tanto, supongo que siempre hay algo que puedes hacer-

Adrien alzó las cejas. ¿Había algo que podía hacer?

-¿Y eso es…?-

-Ir con la idiótica pelirroja y convencerla de que baje la fotografía- dijo Plagg.

-Pfff…- dijo Adrien con incredulidad- ¿acaso crees que Alya me va a escuchar? Cuando a esa mujer se le mete una idea a la cabeza, es más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea-

Plagg rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un eructo desinteresado.

-Quizá hay otra cosa que puedas hacer- dijo el kwami- y de lo cual estoy seguro que la pelirroja no objetará-

-¿Qué podría ser?- dijo Adrien.

-Una entrevista- dijo Plagg, flotando hacia él- ya sabes que la pelirroja ha estado queriendo atraparte en sus garras para interrogarte sobre tu relación con Ladybug. Dale gusto. Dale una entrevista y aclara que tú y Ladybug no son pareja y que ninguno de los dos sabe qué fue lo que pasó con ese beso. Que fue un error-

Adrien sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre él. El beso fue un error. Él lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, pero la idea de que su sueño se podía hacer realidad era mucho más poderosa que la verdad.

Pero tenía que admitir que Plagg tenía razón. Si le daba la entrevista a Alya, podría aclarar una vez por todas lo que pasó, y Ladybug no tendría problemas con quienquiera que sea el chico afortunado del que estaba enamorada.

-Tienes razón, Plagg- dijo Adrien, sonriendo tristemente mientras que ponía una mano sobre su pecho- lo haré por ella. Si eso la hará feliz…-

Plagg rodó los ojos. ¿Porqué su cachorro tenía que ser tan dramático? Realmente estaba a dos idioteces más de parte de Adrien de darle un zape y gritarle que la chica que llevaba todo el año friendzoneando era Ladybug.

"Sus identidades deben permanecer secretas, sus identidades deben permanecer secretas o Tikki te va a asesinar", pensó el kwami mientras hacía acopio de toda su paciencia.

-Bien, ¿entonces…?- dijo Plagg.

-Entonces, es hora de hacer esto- dijo Adrien, notando que para esa hora ya habían salido del colegio. Levantó su mano derecha y suspiró resignado- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Alya_

_Más tarde_

Alya regresó a casa pensando en lo que Marinette había dicho. De hecho, había intentado visitar a su mejor amiga para ver si se sentía mejor, pero madame Dupain-Cheng le había dicho que Marinette estaba durmiendo y que había pedido que no la molestaran.

Cuando llegó a casa, la pelirroja se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró resignada.

"No puedo creer que Marinette piense que fue irrespetuoso colgar una foto de Ladybug", pensó Alya, encogiendo los hombros mientras que encendía su computadora para editar su blog cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana de su balcón.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Alya, alzando las cejas sorprendida al ver al héroe sonriendo tímidamente. La chica se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejarlo entrar- ¿qué sucede?¿Hay un ataque?-

Alya se ajustó las gafas. Chat Noir se veía muy incómodo.

-Alya… hay un favor que necesito pedirte- dijo el chico.

-Claro, dime- dijo la pelirroja.

-Necesito… necesito que borres la fotografía de ayer- dijo Chat Noir finalmente.

La pelirroja lo miró, confundida. Si había alguien que quisiera que la fotografía se quedara y que todo el mundo la viera, debía ser Chat Noir. Él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, después de todo: no dejaba de coquetear con ella incluso en plena batalla.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Alya finalmente.

-Porque sé que Ladybug se debe de sentir muy mal por ello- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- puede ser que ambos seamos héroes, pero también somos personas detrás de la máscara. Tenemos derecho a nuestra privacidad. Y ese momento…-

-Oh…- dijo la pelirroja, apenada al entender finalmente lo que Marinette quería decir.

-Sé que es mucho pedir- dijo Chat Noir antes de que Alya dijera algo, creyendo que la chica iba a discutir con él- pero estoy dispuesto a darte algo a cambio para no afectar tu blog al bajar la fotografía-

Alya tardó unos segundos en entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Te daré la entrevista que me has estado pidiendo desde hace varios meses- dijo Chat Noir- responderé a todas tus preguntas sobre mi relación con Ladybug-

La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida. Parecía que Chat Noir estaba dispuesto a perder su privacidad para proteger la de Ladybug. Alya sonrió levemente y asintió, no porque quisiera la entrevista, sino porque sería una manera en la que Chat Noir podría desviar la atención de Ladybug un poco.

-Bien, acepto- dijo Alya, abriendo su blog en la computadora y borrando la imagen ante los ojos de Chat Noir.

-Gracias, Alya- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste- ahora, ¿dónde me quieres para esa entrevista?-

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Marinette no había podido dormir tampoco durante la tarde, pero al menos había podido sacar de su mente la idea de lo sucedido la tarde anterior en Montparnasse. Tikki la había consolado, diciéndole que no era para tanto, que no tenía que sentirse mal por que Adrien supiera sobre el beso entre ella y Chat Noir, porque en ese momento no eran ellos mismos.

La chica había decidido pensar en otra cosa mientras que terminaba de coser un vestido.

De pronto, el ruido de su celular la interrumpió. Marinette miró de reojo el aparato, y rodó los ojos al ver que era Alya.

_Alya: Hey, chica, tenemos que hablar_

Marinette bufó y volvió a encender la máquina de coser. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Alya. Pero el celular volvió a vibrar.

_Alya: tenías razón con lo que dijiste hoy, fue muy insensible de mi parte. Espero que Ladybug me pueda perdonar. _

"No me digas", pensó Marinette, rodando los ojos otra vez, pero su celular volvió a sonar y la chica decidió apagar la máquina.

_Alya: de hecho, hoy recibió una visita muy interesante al respecto. Chat Noir vino a verme._

Marinette casi dejó caer el celular al suelo al leer eso. ¿Chat Noir fue a ver a Alya?¿Cómo?¿Porqué?¿Ahora que estaba tramando ese enorme bobalicón? Marinette tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó para preguntar lo que Chat Noir le había dicho, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque Alya aún estaba escribiendo.

_Alya: me pidió que borrara la fotografía de Ladybug y él besándose. _

_Alya: y a cambio me ofreció buenos argumentos y una ofrenda de paz_

La chica alzó las cejas. ¿Ofrenda de paz?

_Alya: compartió contigo un link_

Marinette miró la pantalla de su celular y su dedo flotó sobre el link que Alya le acababa de enviar. ¿Qué podría haber hecho ese gato sobrealimentado? ¿Porqué querría Chat Noir bajar esa fotografía?¿Él tenía también a alguien que amaba? No, Chat Noir había estado muy emocionado el día antes con el beso.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y abrió el link, el cual era un video de Chat Noir en una habitación que Marinette reconoció como la de Alya. Su _partenaire_ estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Alya, frente al balcón, mientras que la pelirroja seguramente estaba filmando sentada sobre su cama.

-_Buenas tardes, Ladybloggers_\- se escuchó la voz de Alya a pesar de que en la pantalla solo estaba Chat Noir, sentado nerviosamente como hacía unas semanas cuando Marinette le había confesado su amor y su _papa_ lo había invitado a comer con ellos- _esta noche tenemos un invitado muy especial que no necesita introducción. Uno de los dos héroes de París: Chat Noir_-

Marinette vio a Chat Noir sonreír tímidamente hacia la cámara y mover su mano saludando.

_-Bien, comencemos con las preguntas_\- dijo Alya- _Chat Noir, desde que Ladybug y tú aparecieron en París para protegernos de Hawkmoth y sus akumas, todos hemos especulado sobre la relación entre los dos_-

Tikki alzó las cejas y flotó hacia el hombro de Marinette para ver mejor.

-¿Qué está haciendo Chat Noir?- dijo la kwami.

-Ni idea- dijo Marinette.

-_¿Nos podrías decir cuál es la relación entre ustedes dos?_\- la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó al fondo.

-_Por supuesto, Alya_\- dijo Chat Noir, esbozando una sonrisa triste hacia la pantalla- _Ladybug y yo nos conocimos el día en que aparecimos en París, a la mitad de la batalla contra Coeur de Pierre. Creo que desde entonces hemos sido compañeros, y después de ello nos volvimos buenos amigos_-

-_¿Pero nada más?_\- dijo Alya.

-_Nada más_\- dijo Chat Noir firmemente- _ma la_…_ Ladybug es una chica extraordinaria y hermosa, pero entre ella y yo solamente existe amistad y confianza. Confío en ella con mi vida, y me siento afortunado de que ella sienta la misma confianza en mí- _

Marinette sintió un vuelco. Escuchar a Chat Noir hablar así de ella… no coquetería, no chistes o bromas. Sus ojos estaban cargados de sinceridad y de admiración.

-_Chaton…_\- dijo la chica en voz baja mientras que Tikki apoyaba su cabeza en la mandíbula de Marinette y sonreía levemente.

-_Para confirmarlo con nuestra audiencia_\- dijo la pelirroja en el fondo del video-_ ¿Ladybug y tú no son pareja?_-

-_Ladybug y yo somos compañeros de equipo y amigos, pero no somos una pareja_\- dijo Chat Noir haciendo una mueca. Marinette notó esa curva peculiar en sus labios, su sonrisa triste. Le dolía decir eso-_ yo siento… cariño y admiración por ella. Y soy sumamente afortunado de que me considere su amigo. Su amistad es el más bello de los regalos_-

Marinette sonrió inconscientemente.

-_Pero debes de tener sentimientos hacia Ladybug_\- dijo Alya. Marinette se mordió el labio al escuchar esa pregunta- _hemos visto que al menos tú no eres indiferente. Hay varias personas que te han escuchado decir que amas a Ladybug, y te hemos visto saltar a protegerla y sacrificarte por ella_-

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Chat Noir, justo bajo el borde de su máscara. El chico se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo antes de responder

-_Mis sentimientos al respecto son irrelevantes_\- dijo Chat Noir frunciendo levemente el entrecejo-_ obviamente mi trabajo durante las batallas es proteger a Ladybug: ella es la única que puede purificar akumas y regresar todo a la normalidad. Ella es más valiosa que yo en este equipo_-

-_Chaton_…- dijo Marinette inconscientemente al ver la expresión triste en sus ojos- por supuesto que no soy más valiosa que tú…-

-_¿Podrías dar un comentario sobre la fotografía que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba en el Ladyblog?_\- dijo Alya.

-_Por supuesto, Alya_\- dijo el héroe en la pantalla. Marinette lo vio tragar saliva y respirar hondo- _ambos peleamos ayer contra un akuma que borraba la memoria, y cuando Ladybug regresó todo a la normalidad, ambos olvidamos lo que hicimos durante la pelea. No tengo una explicación para lo que sucedió en esa fotografía. Solo puedo decir que… lo que haya sucedido, no debe tomarse como prueba de nada porque en ese momento no éramos nosotros mismos y estábamos bajo los efectos de un akuma_-

Marinette seguía viendo la entrevista y sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Chat Noir, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sumamente culpable. Seguramente se sentía terrible al admitir en voz alta y en video directo a todo París que estaba consciente de que él y Ladybug no eran pareja. Se decía afortunado y que su amistad era un regalo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Incluso las orejas de su traje estaban algo caídas.

-_Bueno, ¿algo más que quieras agregar?_\- dijo Alya finalmente.

-_Solamente una cosa_\- dijo Chat Noir- _a pesar de que Ladybug es una heroína, detrás de la máscara es una chica como cualquier otra. A nadie le gusta que se inventen historias sobre uno. Sé que todos nuestros fans respetarán nuestro deseo de privacidad de ahora en delante. Estamos para proteger a los parisinos, pero no somos celebridades o estrellas de televisión_-

-_Muchas gracias por todo, Chat Noir_\- dijo Alya- _estoy segura de que todos los seguidores del Ladyblog harán lo correcto y dejarán de compartir la fotografía en cuestión_-

-_Muchas gracias a todos_\- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo tristemente hacia la pantalla- _estoy seguro de que ma la… digo, Ladybug estará también agradecida con todos ustedes_\- y el video terminó con Chat Noir haciendo una seña de despedida con sus dedos índice y medio.

Marinette se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras que veía la última escena del video. La sonrisa triste de Chat Noir. Su _partenaire_ era extraordinario y realmente la amaba. Si tan solo Adrien sintiera lo mismo por ella.

La chica suspiró.

-Eso que hizo Chat Noir fue muy valiente de su parte- dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé…-

-Debió haberle dolido mucho- continuó la kwami- admitir en el Ladyblog que…-

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Marinette alzando la voz, haciendo que Tikki retrocediera. Ella se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haber alzado la voz- lo siento, Tikki. Es solo que… me siento…-

-¿Culpable?-

-Sí… ¡no!- dijo Marinette, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- no lo sé, Tikki. Chat Noir se portó muy bien haciendo eso, asegurándose de que no fuera molestada a pesar de que… de lo que tuvo que decir-

Tikki sonrió de nuevo.

-Chat Noir es tu otra mitad- dijo la kwami- no sé que pasó durante la pelea contra Oblivio, pero evidentemente algo sucedió entre ustedes dos para que terminara en eso…-

-No empieces, por favor…-

-No empiezo- dijo Tikki- solo digo que, sin memorias, ambos lograron derrotar a un akuma poderoso porque ambos trabajaron en equipo. Sin conocerse y sin saber nada. Ese primer día contra Coeur de Pierre ambos hicieron un excelente equipo. Están hechos uno para el otro-

Marinette gruñó.

-Si Adrien no existiera, ¿te fijarías en Chat Noir?- preguntó Tikki de pronto.

-¿Qué?- palideció la chica.

-Me escuchaste- dijo la kwami- si no existiera Adrien, ¿le darías una oportunidad a tu _partenaire_?-

Marinette frunció el entrecjeo.

-No es… no puedes…- comenzó a balbucear la chica- no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin Adrien-

Tikki sonrió sabihondamente, y Marinette evitó sus ojos. Esa era su respuesta.

-Arggg…- se quejó la chica, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Yo creo que hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo Tikki, sonriendo levemente- deberías agradecer a Chat Noir lo que acaba de hacer por ti-

Marinette volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular y asintió. Chat Noir había hecho eso por ella, muy a su pesar. Lo menos que ella podía hacer es agradecerle. Su _partenaire_ era un buen chico.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que encontrar a ese tonto- dijo Marinette- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Techos de París cerca del Hôtel de Ville_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras agradecer a Alya, Chat Noir se dirigió por los techos de París de regreso a casa cuando su bastón comenzó a sonar. El chico se detuvo y accionó la pantalla de su teléfono-bastón, y notó que tenía un mensaje de Ladybug. Chat Noir lo accionó.

-Chat Noir, trae inmediatamente tu trasero a la Cima de la Torre Eiffel. Tenemos que hablar- escuchó la voz de Ladybug.

Chat Noir tragó saliva. No le gustó ni un poco el tono de voz de la chica. ¿Acaso estaría enojada con él por la fotografía?¿Por la entrevista con Alya?¿Porqué tenían que hablar?

"¿Qué hice ahora?", dijo el chico, pero se encogió de hombros y corrigió su destino. Prefería ver a Ladybug para ser regañado que no verla. Saltó de un techo de la Margen Derecha hacia Trocadéro.

No tardó mucho en verla de pie sobre bajo la antena de la torre Eiffel. La chica estaba mirando hacia la plaza de Trocadéro frente a ella. Chat Noir sonrió levemente antes caer justo detrás de ella.

-_Bonsoir, ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir tras respirar hondo, intentando sonar lo más natural posible cuando la chica se volvió hacia él y se puso de acuerdo- querías que trajera mi trasero aquí, y pues aquí…-

Pero se interrumpió cuando Ladybug se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo y casi tirándolo al suelo de espaldas. Por suerte Chat Noir alcanzó a detenerse en el barandal para evitarlo. Ladybug no pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues seguía abrazando al chico por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Qué… qué pasa, _bugginette_?- dijo el chico sin atreverse a abrazarla también.

-Shhh…- dijo Ladybug- solo abrázame, gato estúpido-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente y obedeció, colocando sus brazos en la espalda de Ladybug, estrechándola contra él, y apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de él. Ambos permanecieron abrazados así por unos minutos.

-Vi la entrevista en el Ladyblog- dijo la chica en voz baja cuando por fin se separaron- muchas gracias por lo que hiciste-

El chico esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No es nada- dijo él.

Ladybug sonrió y tomó su mano, haciéndolo sentarse a su lado y pasándole una bolsa de bocadillos de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Toma, una ofrenda de paz- dijo Ladybug pasándole la bolsa con galletas de chocolate y macarons- dicen que es la mejor panadería de París-

-Lo es- dijo Chat Noir tomando uno de los macarons de maracuyá- conozco a los dueños de esa panadería, y a su hija. Se llama Marinette; es una chica realmente genial- mordió el macaron- ummm… estos son mis favoritos. Muchas gracias, _ma lady_-

Ladybug sonrió levemente, pero la borró casi de inmediato.

-¿_Chaton_?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Ladybug en un tono dudoso. Chat Noir amplió su sonrisa y asintió levemente sin dejar de comer el macaron- ¿porqué hiciste eso?¿Porqué hablaste con Alya? Quiero decir, estoy muy agradecida contigo, pero…- se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- creí que te había gustado…-

-Um… para serte honesto, al principio estaba muy contento por lo que pasó. Digo, no lo recuerdo, pero al ver la foto mi corazón… digamos que tuve esperanza de…- se aclaró la garganta- pero no. Cuando estaba en el colegio, una de mis amigas comentó que había sido desconsiderado que la chica del Ladyblog hubiera colgado esa foto de un momento íntimo entre los dos, sea como fuere. Que no consideró nuestros sentimientos al hacerlo. Y fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de lo mortificada que deberías sentirte al ver eso-

Ladybug lo miró. Que curioso, lo que su _partenaire_ dijo sonaba muy parecido a lo que ella le había dicho a Adrien cuando la acompañó a su casa esa mañana.

-Lo que dijo mi amiga me puso a pensar en el hecho de que tú amas a otro chico- continuó Chat Noir- quiero decir, si hubiera un rumor o una fotografía mía en la que besé a otra chica por error o por estar controlado por un akuma, me moriría de vergüenza de que la vieras tú, _ma lady_-

La heroína sonrió levemente.

-Te lo agradezco, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, volviéndose hacia él y besando suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que su rostro se encendiera de color rojo- eres un buen chico-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ladybug, respirando hondo. La chica puso su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo, produciéndole suaves ronroneos mientras lo hacía.

-¿_Ma lady_?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Podrías… hacer una excepción en la regla de no saber nada uno del otro?- dijo Chat Noir- no que me digas tu identidad, pero… quisiera saber quien es el chico del que estás enamorada-

-_Chaton_…-

-Solo quiero saber su nombre- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo tristemente- ¿el nombre de mi rival es mucho pedir? Digo, con su nombre no voy a poder saber quien es, o quien eres tú, con los dos millones de habitantes que tiene París-

-Lo sé, pero el chico que amo es… bien conocido en París- dijo Ladybug.

-Pfff…- se burló Chat Noir mientras que miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos fijándose en uno de los espectaculares de él mismo en su identidad civil- no me digas que estás enamorada de un modelo como Adrien Agreste- añadió en tono de broma.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico que amaba, las mejillas de Ladybug se encendieron, y aunque la chica bajó la mirada para que Chat Noir no se diera cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. El chico la había visto.

-¡Oh, por todo el chocolate!- dijo Chat Noir, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mirándola sorprendido- ¡estás enamorada de Adrien Agreste!-

-¡NO!- dijo Ladybug, su rostro aún más rojo- digo… arrrrgggg…-

La heroína se cubrió la cara con las manos y Chat Noir la miró sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de descubrir. Ladybug lo amaba. ¡Ladybug estaba enamorada de él! Pero, ¿cómo era posible eso?¿La conocía en su forma civil?¿Quién podía ser?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos que se sintieron como horas. La mente del chico a mil por hora, y Ladybug intentando en vano pensar en una manera de zafarse de esa situación en la que ella sola se había metido.

-_Ma lady…_-

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug en voz alta- ¡te prohibo que te acerques a él o lo confrontes de alguna manera! Él no sabe… no sabe que me gusta, y nadie debe de saberlo, por su propio bien-

-Hey, me ofendes. Puedes estar tranquila, _bugginette_\- dijo Chat Noir seriamente- jamás me interpondría entre ti y tu felicidad. Creí que en la entrevista con Alya había sido bastante claro-

-Claro, pero…-

-Pero no te preocupes, no confrontaré a Adrien al respecto. Tienes mi palabra- dijo el héroe, mirándola con curiosidad- pero, ¿acaso lo conoces personalmente?-

-_Chaton_, no puedo decirlo- dijo Ladybug- es demasiado peligroso que sepamos…-

El chico miró de reojo macaron de maracuyá en su mano y el logo de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Recordó que Marinette ya le había ofrecido un macaron de maracuyá en una ocasión. Y recordó que, ese mismo día, había sido Marinette quien le había hecho ver lo mal que se debía sentir Ladybug de saber que la foto pudiera haber llegado al chico que amaba. ¿Acaso era posible…?

-¿Te gusta porque es guapo y famoso?- dijo Chat Noir de pronto, fingiendo estar pensativo- harían una linda pareja de celebridades… el modelo y la heroína…-

-¡Por supuesto que no es nada por el estilo!- dijo Ladybug con una expresión molesta, como si estuviera ofendida por la sugerencia- es un chico muy dulce y de buen corazón a pesar de quien es su padre y la compañía que tuvo desde pequeño. Siempre piensa en los demás. Y me encanta esa sonrisa que reserva solo para sus amigos, no para las cámaras-

Chat Noir la escuchó boquiabierto. Estaba seguro de estar soñando. Nadie jamás había hablado así de él, y mucho menos había imaginado que la chica que amaba pudiera pensar así de él.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la heroína- cuando lo veo, no puedo dejar de tartamudear y…-

-Ladybug…-

-Creo que ya he hablado demasiado al respecto, _chaton_\- dijo Ladybug, aclarándose la garganta y sonriendo levemente mientras que tomaba un macaron- estamos aquí porque te quería agradecer lo que hiciste por mí-

El chico aún no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que Ladybug era una amiga suya que estaba enamorada de él. Y tenía una buena idea de qué amiga se trataba. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras que tomaba otro macaron también.

-¿Sabes algo, _bugginette_?- dijo él en un tono suave que a Ladybug le recordó a la persona de la que habían estado hablando- realmente adoro los macarons de maracuyá-

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Más tarde_

-Detransformación-

Plagg salió disparado del anillo de Adrien e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Oh, no, _pitié_…- se quejó el kwami, pues ya sabía la que le esperaba.

Adrien lo ignoró y arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a su cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada estaba fija en un punto en el extremo contrario de la habitación. Plagg dijo algo más y el chico solo asintió distraídamente.

-¡Heeeey, tierra llamando Adrien!- gritó Plagg, dando unos golpecitos en la frente al chico- parece que mi portador perdió la cabeza…-

-Marinette es Ladybug- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Marinette es Ladybug, Plagg!- dijo el chico, volviéndose al kwami.

Plagg rodó los ojos.

-Duh, era obvio- dijo el kwami- ¿porqué estamos hablando de la identidad secreta que no debiste descubrir y no me estás dando mi Camembert?-

Adrien se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Marinette era Ladybug. Su maravillosa amiga era su compañera con la que peleaba para salvar la ciudad. ¡Y estaba enamorada de él!

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo el chico.

-¿Darme de comer Camembert?- sugirió Plagg.

El chico suspiró y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y recordando la fotografía que había pedido a Alya que borrara. Podía verla claramente en su mente. Ladybug besando a Chat Noir. Marinette besando a Adrien. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la idea. ¡Qué estúpido había sido? Si él mismo la había llamado _notre Ladybug de quotidien_. Nuestra Ladybug de todos los días.

Adrien palideció mortalmente a recordar que hacía apenas unas semanas le había pedido ayuda a Marinette para conquistar a Kagami. ¡Le había pedido a Ladybug…!

-¡Oh, no, soy un idiota!- dijo Adrien, golpeándose la frente contra la cabecera de su cama.

Plagg alzó una ceja.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, ya te lo había dicho antes- dijo el kwami- pero, ¿a qué te refieres en esta ocasión?-

-Yo… Marinette… Kagami… aaaarggg…- se quejó el chico.

Plagg dejó escapar una risita. Su chico se estaba dando cuenta de su irónica situación. Había estado enamorado de Ladybug, quien lo rechazó porque estaba enamora de otro chico, que resultó ser él mismo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- dijo Adrien en voz baja tras gruñir- ella va a enfadarse si sabe que descubrí su identidad secreta. Y si no se lo digo, también se enfadará-

-Entonces has lo que quieras- dijo el kwami, abriendo el pequeño refrigerador y sirviéndose él mismo el queso- creo que preocuparte no te servirá de nada, si el resultado será el mismo-

Adrien meditó las palabras de Plagg, y sonrió levemente.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette regresó al colegio al día siguiente con mucho más ánimo que el día anterior. La entrevista que Chat Noir había dado en el Ladyblog había hecho que su corazón se llenara de esperanza. Él había comprendido lo incómoda que se había sentido con esa fotografía y había hecho todo lo posible porque Alya la bajara, incluso cediendo admitiendo en una entrevista que estaba consciente de que no eran una pareja.

Tenía un nuevo nivel de cariño y respeto por su _partenaire_.

La chica llegó al colegio y saludó a sus amigos, quienes estaban en el patio charlando sobre la entrevista de Chat Noir de la noche anterior.

-Hey, Marinette- la saludó Alya.

-_Salut_\- dijo la recién llegada- vi la entrevista de Chat Noir anoche. Y que bajaste la fotografía-

Nino se aclaró la garganta y Alya se ajustó las gafas.

-Yo… tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste, Marinette- dijo la pelirroja- no debí haber subido esa fotografía si Ladybug se sentía incómoda con ella. Es su vida personal, y tenemos que respetarla. Incluso si fuera cierto que ella y Chat Noir son pareja: eso los podría poner en peligro con Hawkmoth-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Lamento haberme molestado- dijo Marinette a su vez- tengo una… amiga que le pasó algo similar. Le hizo mucho daño y bueno, no quería que lo mismo pasara con Ladybug- sacó su caja con macarons y ofreció a sus amigos- ¿macarons?-

-¡Siempre!- dijo Nino, tomando uno

-Bueno, tenías razón- repitió Alya, tomando un macaron y volviendo su vista a la pantalla, donde los enormes ojos verdes del héroe miraban tristemente la pantalla- aunque creo que esta entrevista no le hizo muchos favores a Chat Noir-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la otra chica.

-Es obvio, ¿no?- dijo Alya, volviendo la pantalla hacia ella, el rostro de Chat Noir mirando tristemente la pantalla cuando la voz de la pelirroja le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug- Chat Noir la ama muchísimo como para haber hecho esto-

Marinette sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar nuevamente la frase que su _partenaire_ había dicho el día anterior.

-_Mis sentimientos al respecto son irrelevantes_\- dijo la voz de Chat Noir en la pantalla-_ obviamente mi trabajo durante las batallas es proteger a Ladybug: ella es la única que puede purificar akumas y regresar todo a la normalidad. Ella es más valiosa que yo en este equipo_-

Marinette se sintió mortificada al escucharlo. Su _chaton_ la amaba. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para devolver sus sentimientos, pero su corazón pertenecía a Adrien.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-_Salut, les filles_\- dijo la voz animada de Adrien al llegar, y luego chocó el puño con Nino-_ salut, mec_-

-Hey,_ salut, mon pote_\- dijo Nino ajustándose la gorra- ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu sesión de fotos?-

Adrien sonrió con una expresión apenada y puso su mano derecha en parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Yo… digamos que me dolió un poco el estómago, y le pedí permiso a mi padre de quedarme en casa- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente- pero ya me siento mucho mejor-

-Quizá comiste lo mismo que Marinette y te hizo daño- sugirió Alya mientras que tomaba otro macaron de la caja que la chica tenía en las manos- ¿crees que puedas comer macarons?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Adrien, pasando su mano sobre las golosinas y eligiendo una- ¿sabes algo, Marinette? Realmente adoro los macarons de maracuyá-

Marinette se quedó helada al escuchar eso y casi tiró la caja de macarons al suelo. ¿Era su imaginación, o Adrien acababa de decir exactamente lo mismo que Chat Noir la noche anterior? No, seguramente había sido una coincidencia. Sí, seguramente era eso. Una coincidencia nada más.

Miró a Adrien, y éste esbozaba la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, pero con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, mirándola con intensidad y ladeando la cabeza.

-Oh, mira, es hora de clase- dijo Alya, levantándose y tomando la mano de Nino- vamos. Nos vemos después-

La pelirroja tiró de la mano de su novio y se alejaron tan rápido que ni Adrien ni Marinette no alcanzaron a decir nada al respecto. El chico acentuó su sonrisa y se volvió a ella.

-Alya es una buena amiga- dijo Adrien- vi lo que hizo anoche, sobre entrevistar a Chat Noir y quitar la foto-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente- me alegra que me haya escuchado. O que al menos haya escuchado a Chat Noir. Aunque estoy un poco triste por él-

-¿Cómo así?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Él está muy enamorado de Ladybug- dijo Marinette- debió ser un gran sacrificio para él tomar esa decisión-

Adrien sonrió.

-No te preocupes tanto por él- dijo el chico- para él, ningún sacrificio por Ladybug es demasiado grande-

Marinette lo miró de nuevo. Había algo diferente en Adrien ese día, pero no podía decir que era exactamente. Ese leve color rojo en sus mejillas se veía extraño en él. ¿Quizá aún estaba enfermo? La chica extendió tímidamente su mano hacia él y tocó su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos índice y medio. Adrien parpadeó extrañado mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más al contacto, pero sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia su mano.

-Lo siento- dijo Marinette, quitando su mano rápidamente- es que tienes… tus mejillas… como dijiste que te sentías mal, creí que tenías fiebre y…-

Adrien parpadeó procesando lo que dijo Marinette, pero rió en voz baja.

-Marinette, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo el chico- ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa después de clases? Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo-

Marinette casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

-Yo… eh… sí, nos… nos vemos más tarde- dijo ella, pensando que Adrien se estaba despidiendo, pero el chico aún no terminaba.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a clase?- añadió mientras que le ofrecía su brazo.

Desde el bolsillo de Adrien, Plagg bufó frustrado y rodó los ojos. Su portador ya había hecho malfuncionar a la pobre chica de Tikki.

Y eso que aún no le revelaba su secreto.

x-x-x

_Después de clases_

Por primera vez en su vida Marinette sintió ganas de huir del colegio. Y de Adrien. No sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía porqué el chico le estaba brindándole tanta atención, tanto que incluso se autoinvitó a su casa. Claro, dijo que tenía algo que hablar con ella, pero eso no lo hacía más estresante. Al menos ya había quitado sus fotos de Adrien de la habitación desde que comenzó a cuidar a Noel Lahiffe, por miedo de que le contara a Nino sobre las fotos.

Al sonar la campana anunciando el fin de las clases de ese día, Adrien se volvió hacia Marinette con esa estúpida sonrisa radiante que hacía que la chica se derritiera como mantequilla al sol.

-Adrichou, ¿quisieras ver…?-

-Adrien, mi tío quiere escucharte tocar piano y…-

Pero Adrien no las estaba escuchando. Extendió su mano y la ofreció a Marinette.

-¿Puedo acompañarte, Marinette?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, acentuando su sonrisa. La chica tenía la impresión de que el chico la estaba mirando como si nunca antes la hubiera mirado.

-Eh…-comenzó a decir Marinette, cuando Alya la empujó hacia él- yo… por supuesto-

Dudosa, Marinette tomó la mano que el chico le tendía y ambos salieron juntos del colegio rumbo a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los compañeros del colegio.

Tras saludar a los padres de Marinette, quien los mandaron al ático con cantidades industriales de galletas y croissants, ambos subieron a la habitación de Marinette. La chica no pudo evitar notar que Adrien fue quien cerró con cuidado la trampilla que llevaba al apartamento. Tragó saliva. ¿De qué quería hablar Adrien? ¿De que sabía que estaba enamorada de él?¿La iba a rechazar?

-Adrien, yo…- dijo ella mientras que ambos se sentaban en el diván de su habitación.

-Lo siento, Marinette, después de lo que sucedió ayer tenía que hablar contigo- dijo Adrien.

-¿Te refieres a que me acompañaste a casa porque estaba enferma?- dijo ella en voz baja- ya me siento bien, en serio. Incluso me viste en el colegio hoy-

-No me refería a eso- dijo el chico, tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- me refería a la conversación que tuvimos anoche,_ ma lady_-

Ante esas palabras, Marinette sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?- dijo la chica, intentando quitar sus manos de las de Adrien, pero éste se lo impidió.

-No… no tengas miedo- dijo Adrien- fue por accidente que caí en cuenta de que tú eras Ladybug. No lo hice a propósito, pero ahora que lo sé, no podía ocultártelo, _bugginette_-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Eran sus nervios, o Adrien acababa de decirle que había descubierto que ella era Ladybug? Y por si eso fuera poco, el chico ya la había llamado dos veces como lo hacía Chat Noir. ¿Acaso ese bobalicón era amigo de Adrien?¿O acaso…?

-¡No…!- dijo Marinette palideciendo.

-No… ¡no te asustes, _ma lady_!- dijo Adrien- sé que no se suponía que supiéramos nuestras identidades, pero…-

PAFF

Antes e que el chico terminara de hablar, Marinette le dio un zape en en la parte posterior de la cabeza y gruñó en voz alta. El chico parpadeó sorprendido, e hizo una mueca mientras que se frotaba la parte dolida con una mano.

-¡Ouch!¡eso dolió!- se quejó Adrien- ¿porqué…?-

-¡TÚ ERES CHAT NOIR!- dijo Marinette sorprendida- ¡Adrien, eres un idiota! ¿Porqué no te transformaste cuando saltaste del edificio cuando peleamos contra Gorizilla!¡El gorila me atrapó y tú estabas a punto de estrellarte contra el suelo! ¡Creí que ibas a morir!-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Adrien- yo confiaba en ti, _ma lady. _Confío en ti siempre-

-No deberías, tonto- dijo Marinette, frotándose la frente- en serio, Adrien. Te amo, pero a veces eres tan idiota-

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar sus palabras. La chica ya le había dicho dos veces que lo amaba. Una la noche anterior, una en ese momento. Marinette cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

-Yo… yo no…- comenzó a tartamudear- aaaarrggg…-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos y se echó a reír, lo cual no ayudó a los nervios de Marinette. Al ver que la chica se detenía la cabeza con ambas manos, Adrien se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Marinette- sonrió Adrien.

Plagg salió de bajo su camisa y flotó frente a su cara.

-La _coccinelle_ tiene un punto, eres un idiota, chico- dijo el kwami negro mientras que rodaba los ojos- ¿qué no ves que su pobre cerebro está sobrecargado?¿quieres hacerla explotar besándola así?-

-Plagg, no deberías meterte con ellos- dijo Tikki, saliendo del pequeño bolso de Marinette y después se volvió al chico- mucho gusto en conocerte por fin, Adrien-

-Igualmente- sonrió el chico rubio- supongo que tú eres Tikki. Plagg no deja de hablar de ti-

-¿Es cierto eso, Plagg?- dijo la kwami, volviéndose a él, pero Plagg se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que se están enfocando en algo que no es importante- dijo el kwami negro, volviéndose a Marinette- aún no se destraba el cerebro de la chica-

Adrien se volvió a Marinette y volvió a sonreír travieso.

-Vamos, Marinette- dijo Adrien, ladeando su cabeza- soy solo tu _chaton_. No tienes que estar nerviosa conmigo. Cuántas veces hemos peleado juntos, cuántas veces me las tirado del cinturón o me has lanzado hacia los villanos y…-

-¡No estás ayudando!- dijo Marinette.

Adrien volvió a reír.

-Dijiste que me amabas- dijo el chico en voz baja, volviendo a tomar sus manos- ¿es verdad?-

-Yo…- comenzó Marinette, mientras que su cerebro le gritaba que Adrien era Chat Noir. Que el chico que amaba había estado peleando a su lado todo este tiempo. Que era el chico a quien había estado rechazando porque… amaba su otra mitad. El mismo chico que le acababa de decir que la amaba. Levantó los ojos, y vio los de Adrien mirándola con intensidad, esperando una respuesta- yo… claro que te amo, _chaton_\- se ruborizó- ¿no lo entiendes? Todas esas veces que Ladybug rechazó a Chat Noir era porque Marinette amaba a Adrien-

El chico sonrió.

-Y todas las veces que Adrien pensó que Marinette era una amiga solamente era porque Chat Noir solo tenía ojos para Ladybug. A pesar de que esa misma amiga había comenzado a conquistarlo y hacerlo dudar-

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos que son unos idiotas- dijo Plagg- mientras no intercambien saliva todo estará bien. Oh, no…-

Pero los chicos no lo estaban escuchando. Las manos de Adrien estaban sobre las de Marinette, ambos mirándose con una leve sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron, sus labios casi tocándose, cuando Adrien se separó de ella abruptamente.

-_Ma lady_, ¿tengo tu permiso de…?- comenzó a decir, haciendo que Marinette rodara los ojos.

-Cállate y bésame, _chaton_\- dijo ella.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, y el chico no se hizo de rogar.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Pues este fue mi take de Oblivio. Ya saben que soy fan de Adrinette a morir. Con esta historia se acaban los oneshots. Estoy a punto de terminar una historia larga (benditas vacaciones), la estarán leyendo cuando termine. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis locuras.

Abby L.


End file.
